Second Chances
by earthenrose
Summary: Heshun and his siblings have never known their fathers and the presence of the Fire Nation isn't making life any easier. When the Fire Nation threatens to tear their fragile family apart they must leave to Ba Sing Se and make a new life for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the middle of the Earth Nation is the little town of Hetah is a group of little huts. It was a little after midnight and, as to be expected, all the lights in the windows were out. That is, all the lights were out except for one hut that stood further apart from the rest. It had one window that lead to the family room that was lit. The rest of the windows, though, were as dark as the night sky above it.

The home belonged to a woman of dubious reputation named Lani and her four children, all four of which had different fathers might I add. No one in the town wanted anything to do with her, especially not the women since they feared that if they got too close to her or to her weird kids, it would rub off onto them and their families. Rather pathetic, don't you agree?

Well, earlier in the week Lani had to leave her children for a 'business' trip and she left her oldest, Heshun, in charge of his two sisters Akiko and Kalila and his younger brother Ling yun.

"She told me that she would be back before yesterday," groaned Heshun from where he was sprawled on the floor.

"Well, that was yesterday and today is today," said Akiko smartly as she plopped down on the divan and turned until she had her head hanging down and her knees were hooked over the top of the piece of furniture so that her feet hung down the back.

Heshun shot his sister a sharp look but laughed, "You smart ass." Akiko smiled and obliged her brother with an impertinent and mocking bow.

"Come think of it actually," said Akiko with her face scrunched from thinking, "since it's midnight, then technically tomorrow is today and today is now yesterday."

"So, technically tomorrow never comes since it turns into today and today turns into yesterday," commented Heshun. Akiko looked at him, eyebrows furrowed from confusion.

Finally realization dawned in her eyes, "You know, for being twenty-two you're not very nice."

"And for being seventeen," jabbed Heshun back, "you sure can be ditzy."

Akiko rolled her eyes and grinned. "I may be a ditz sometimes but I know you wouldn't want anyone else guarding your back in a fight."

Heshun gave his little sister a small smile but didn't say anything.

After several minutes of silence, Akiko asked quietly, "Do you think she forgot about us?"

Heshun sighed. They always had this discussion whenever their mom was late. It was a fear that haunted Akiko so bad that she'd do anything to make their mom happy, even if what their mom wanted went against Akiko's strong morals.

"No," Heshun finally managed to spit out, despite his own deep set fears, "She's our mom and moms don't forget about their families."

"I guess you're right…" muttered Akiko sadly.

More silence, punctuated by Kalila's snores from the bedroom next door.

"What do you think mom's doing right now?" asked Akiko nonchalantly.

"More like who do you think mom's doing right now?" replied Heshun bitterly.

"Stop it!" snapped Akiko angrily, "Stop it! You know that you shouldn't speak of mom like that! She's all we've got and she tries her hardest to take care of us!"

"Right," retorted Heshun just as angrily, "That's why she probably hiding from us since she's probably pregnant… again. The Gods know that we can't afford _another _mouth to feed!"

Akiko covered her ears and made a face, "I don't want to hear you when you're being an ass!"

"And what will the kid be this time? Or will we not know, like you?" Heshun continued.

Akiko slid off the couch and lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "WHAT!" she squeaked indignantly, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you, you half breed war monger! How convenient to criticize me when you know that _you're _half Fire! _Are you going to sell us off as slaves then make yourself comfy with the other conquering bastards?!? _"

Heshun made a rude noise and was about to reply angrily when the front door opened and a woman's voice called out, "I'm home!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short and that I didn't update sooner. Blame Senior year in High school. Anyways, I don't own Avatar nor the Avatar-verse but the ocs are mine. Hope you enjoy it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heshun and Akiko looked at each other before springing towards the door.

"Mom!" cried Akiko as she hugged the slight woman in the doorway. The woman staggered at the force of Akiko running into her and giving her a bear hug. "We were worried!"  
"You said you'd be back _yesterday_," said Heshun a little gruffly and leaned against the wall across from the door.

Their mom eyed both of them with tired, irritated eyes. "And I thought I told you that I wanted everyone in bed when I got home."

Akiko looked helplessly from her older brother to her mom, not wanting to draw attention to herself but at the same time wanting to side with Heshun. In the end, her loyalty to Heshun won out.

"How could we sleep if we were worried sick about you?" said Akiko sharply, "Be happy we waited at all!"

"Worried sick?" huffed their mom, unbelieving, "If all of you were worried sick, why is it that only you two couldn't sleep?"

"Mother," said Heshun, his voice pitched low so it almost sounded like a growl, "The two _little ones_ could sleep through a fire, earthquake, and stampede of ostrich horses… all while it was happening at the same time."

"He's right," said Akiko shaking her head with a small smile at the memory of trying to get them up each morning, "they're able to sleep in almost any condition and in almost any position, since I've found them in the most contorted poses come morning light."

Akiko's mom gave her daughter a glare full of daggers. "Whose side are you on anyway?" said hissed.

Akiko shrank back from the glare, but when she looked at her older brother, she was encouraged enough to say, "On his side."

The look that crossed their mom's face was enough to scare a demon, and both Heshun and Akiko were sure that their mom was going to start cursing and try to kill them. But instead, their mom's anger disappeared and she looked at her two oldest children with tired but calm eyes.

"I want you two to go to your room and stay out of sight for the next few days, okay?" she said as she walked out of the entry way and into the family room.

Heshun shuddered and Akiko bit her lip so hard that it started to bleed a little.

"What about our jobs?" asked Heshun, arms crossed over his chest.

"Your jobs? Well, I guess you two could leave through that window in your room," answered his mom as she opened a chest and pulled out three pillows. Akiko made a noise of indignation and Heshun's mouth dropped open.

"Out the window? Mom, you can't be serious!" cried Akiko angrily.

Their mom rounded on Akiko so fast Akiko didn't know what hit her, literally. One minute she was glaring at her mother the next she had a face full of cloth that was fill with something rather hard.

Turns out that Akiko's mom had flung the one thing on hand at her daughter and that turned out to be one of her lumpy pillows.

Heshun snickered at his sister and he too got a face full of pillow, but it wasn't from his mom. Akiko had turned and let him have it before tossing it lightly back to her mom. "I think you might need to plump that one since Heshun's face can break mirrors."

Heshun glared acidly at his sister but Akiko chose to ignore the childish action of his.

Their mom sighed and ran her hand through her wind-tangled hair. "The reason I don't want _any_ of you being seen is because I don't want anything to happen to you. Heshun, they would probably take you away to fight in their damn war and Akiko, you'd end up being mistreated as would the other two." Their mom inhaled jaggedly, fighting back tears. "I love you guys too much to want you hurt, so please just use the damn window to get in and out, buy your meals instead of lighting a fire outside and cooking it, and I want you to make as little noise as possible. Please, I don't want you hurt!"

"Mom…" said Heshun, his voice thick with emotion. Both he and Akiko walked up to her and gave their mom a hug.

When the hug was over, their mom gave them a weak smile and said, "Now go to you room and stay there. Don't look in on me tonight since he's supposed to come. I swear everything will be okay."

Heshun and Akiko didn't say anything.

Their mom smiled again then shooed them away towards their shared room. Both went willingly.

"I wish she wouldn't bring them here," whispered Akiko when they were out of earshot, "I hate it when she brings them here…"

Heshun stopped and turned to his little sister. She wouldn't look at him but he knew there were tears in her hazel eyes. Without a word he gave her a hug and she seemed to melt, like a small hurt child.

"I know, I hate it too," said Heshun as he rocked her sister softly, "I hate them all…"

Akiko looked up at him, surprised at his bitterness but she didn't say a word.

The front door opened and they heard their mom murmur something before two sets of footsteps retreated to the family room, turned their mom's bedroom since the one all the kids shared was nothing more than a glorified closet.

Akiko slipped out of her brother's embrace and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. After what seemed like eternity, Heshun turned and crept into his shared room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Senior year is almost over so I _should _be able to write and update more. Hopefully. Please, if you liked the story so far feel free to drop a line and comment. Stories are 'alive' as well you know, they just thrive off of comments and the author's imagination like a parasite... So, please feed this story so it won't haunt me at night. XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite being really tired, neither Heshun nor Akiko could sleep. It was just a 'thing' they had since they were little.

"Do you think they fell asleep yet?" asked Akiko quietly from where she sat slumped like a sack of potatoes against the wall.

Heshun shrugged and rubbed his gritty eyes. "I wouldn't know since the last time I went out to see if they were asleep I nearly got caught."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, for they were too tired to even think. The only sound in the darkened room was the sound of their breathing and the occasional grunt from one of the younger two.

What seemed like hours later, Akiko was having trouble staying awake. Heshun saw his sister's struggle and decided to help. "Akiko," he whispered, "if you're tired then go to sleep. I'll stand watch to make sure no one hurts you guys."

Akiko stared sleepily at her brother's darkened face and whispered, "Thanks," before closing her eyes. She was out like a light.

"No problem little sis," mumbled Heshun with a large yawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That morning when the rooster pig outside welcomed in the sun with its loud, and rather annoying crow-oinking, Heshun started awake and found himself staring at two large brown eyes making him yelp.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Kalila?" he asked as he pushed his youngest sister away from him.

Kalila pouted then said, "I'm hungry and Akiko said that I couldn't say hi to Mommy before she climbed out the window like a thief."

"And?" asked Heshun as he got to his feet and stretched.

"I want to see Mommy NOW!" she replied, stomping her feet to add emphasis.

Heshun clapped a hand over her mouth before she could scream bloody murder and Kalila bit him before dashing out the door.

Heshun cursed under his breath and gave chase but he ran into her just out of the hall. There she stood stock still, staring at her mother and the strange man sleeping side by side.

"Mommy?" she called out tentatively then nearly cried out when then man, rather than her mom, began to wake.

Thinking quickly, Heshun covered her mouth again, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and dashed back into their bedroom.

Once they were safely inside with the door closed Heshun put her down and kneeled in front of her.

Kalila was babbling incoherently and began crying out of confusion and fear. She was lucky that both adults had found the night chilly and had been covered up with a blanket.

_Unlike when I first found Mom like that_, thought Heshun bitterly, _what a shock to find Mommy and some stranger naked in each other's arms. That was the quickest anatomy lesson ever. _

After several minutes of calming her down, Kalila looked around and asked, "Where's Akiko and Ling yun?"

Heshun looked around, bit his lip and thought hard. Luckily, he didn't need to answer for his little brother tumbled through the open window at that moment.

"Hi," said the little boy with a large smile. Heshun just rubbed his forehead and hoped that no one heard the noise in the other room.

"Where did you go?" asked Kalila with her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout.

"Out," replied Akiko as she nimbly climbed through the window like a monkey. "Be happy we remembered to bring you two sleepy heads back breakfast." she continued as she held out a sack to her younger sister.

Kalila eyed the sack doubtfully before reaching out and all but tearing the fabric apart to get to the contents. When she finally saw what the sack contained, Kalila squealed in delight. "Custard tarts!" she exclaimed happily.

"We got one for you and one for Heshun," smiled Ling yun happily.

Heshun looked up at Akiko and she nodded with a smirk on her face. She knew that he liked custard tarts more than life itself and he couldn't help himself when he rushed her and gave Akiko a bear hug. Akiko wheezed.

"Hey! I helped pick too!" pouted Ling yun. Heshun laughed and gave him a gentler version of Akiko's bear hug.

"Are they still out there?" asked Akiko as Heshun and Kalila wolfed down their breakfast.

Heshun nodded, his mouth to full to answer. After he had swallowed the last bite, he cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, seems like he's going to be staying here for a while. We better just use the window like Mom said."

"As much as I hate it, you're right," Akiko sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "What do you two say," she continued, addressing the younger members, "to the idea of being dropped off at Auntie Maple's house?"

Both Kalila and Ling yun squealed in delight at the idea. Auntie Maple was an older widow whose children had already grown up and, sadly, never visited. She had a soft spot in her large heart for the neighborhood children and they all adored her as well. Every time Kalila and Ling yun came home from a visit their stomachs threatened to burst from all the goodies she had let them eat.

"Well, that takes care of baby sitting while we work," smiled Heshun. Akiko simply nodded, a small smile of her own playing on her lips.

"Speaking of work, we better get going," she said as she picked Ling yun up and helped him out the window.

"Guess you're right," agreed Heshun as he handed Kalila through the window to her older sister and followed after them.


End file.
